The Double Proposal of the American Teenager
by Amy Ricky John Luv
Summary: It's been six years since Baby John was born. Ben's still head over heels for Amy and Ricky's not far behind. But what happens when they BOTH propose? Who will she choose? Ben or Ricky? This is my first fanfic! Enjoy! Rated T for language.
1. Say Yes Before You Leave

**Hey Guys!! This is my very first fanfiction and I'm not very good at writing. A lot of people say I am, but I just know I'm not. So, review and remind me that I AM good at writing fanfics so that I'll write more. It's just a creative thing with writers. Review, review, review!! **

**Story: The Secret Double Proposal of the American Teenager**

**Chapter 1: Say Yes Before You Leave**

Ben showed a up at Amy's door that bright early Sunday morning. It had been six years since baby John was born. Amy and Ben were 21, Ricky was 22, and John was barely 6 years old.

The doorbell sounded and Amy rushed to the door, while putting on the genuine topaz earrings Ben bought her for her 21st birthday. Ben wouldn't let Amy forget that he was rich. He kept buying her things that she didn't need. It was probably to show Amy that he has more money than Ricky. Therefore, they would have a better life with him. He was always too jealous of Ricky. Although it was hard to admit it, Amy had discovered she did have feelings for Ricky too, and today, while Ben takes her out to breakfast, she'll tell him and hope he'll understand if she has too choose between them.

"I love you, Amy." Ben said the moment she opened the door. Ben held out a dozen roses and smiled at Amy.

"Uh… yeah thanks." Amy looked at the dozen roses Ben already sent in the mail the night before. She took the roses and told Ben to come over to the couch with her.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Ben shook his head, "Actually, I didn't come by to take you to breakfast." Amy looked confused and Ben tucked her hair behind her ear, just as Ricky had on the first day of school six years ago.

"Amy, do you remember the day I proposed to you in the park?" She nodded and Ben continued, "Our parents thought we were too young to get married, but we got fake Ids and eloped anyway. Well, we're 21 and we're old enough. Do you want to get married, Amy?" Ben finished his proposal, got down on his knees, and pulled out a black silk box with a 15 karat diamond ring in it.

**AMY'S POV**

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Did he just propose? Of course he proposed, you idiot!! Do I say yes? I don't know. I already admitted I had feelings for Ricky. I was supposed to tell Ben today. Now that he proposed, I don't know what to do.

"Ben, I don't know. I may have to think about this. It's a huge decision for me."

"How is it a huge decision? I thought you wanted to get married." Ben whined.

"Ben, this is a lifetime commitment. It IS a huge decision. And if you can't understand that, goodbye. Because I can't just say yes without taking some time to think about it, Ben." Ben was shocked by my ultimatum. I could just tell he was. I have to admit, I was too. I was shocked that, for once in my life, I stood up for myself.

"Okay, Amy. Take all the time you need." Ben grabbed the roses sitting on the counter in the kitchen and walked back to his driver. I can't believe he's 21 and still has a driver.

"Very mature, taking away the roses he bought me because I won't say yes immediately after he proposed. " I mumbled to myself. I love him, but he seriously needs an attitude adjustment if I am going to marry him. I wasn't even sure of it yet. The only guy in my life I was absolutely sure of was John. John is my son and he'll love me no matter what. That reminds me, I need to pick up John from Ashley soon.

"Problems in boyfriend land?" Ricky just walked in. I wonder if he heard all that.

"Did you hear any of that, Ricky?" I asked him curiously. He shook his head.

"No, but you have that look on your face that says you're having problems with Ben. I've known you for six years, Amy Juergens. You have been in countless fights with Ben. I know that look." Ricky knew me too well. I didn't know if Ben knew my favorite color or even my middle name.

"I came by to tell you that I've been saving up some money and I have enough to take me, you and John to Disneyland!" Ricky said excitedly.

"Are you serious!!!! Disneyland! That'll be great for John. I never got to go to Disneyland when I was younger." I can't believe that Ricky would do this for us! They say that 6 is the best age to go to a place like Disneyland. He'll enjoy it so much. And I've never been there! It'll be fun for me, John and… Ricky. We'll be a family.

"When do we leave?" I immediately asked. "Actually, I know it's short notice, but we leave tomorrow. It's only a two hour drive. Pack enough clothes for a week."

Ricky left the house and I packed enough clothes to last me an entire week. I called and left Ben a voicemail that sounded like this:

"Hi, Ben. I'm leaving town for a week. So don't call me. Trust me, this has nothing to do with the proposal. I'm leaving with John and we're going on vacation. Bye."

It's been two whole hours since I left Ben the voicemail. I was lying down on my bed when I got a text. It was from Ben.

At least say yes before you leave. - Ben

Ugh! I am so angry with Ben. He texts me trying to make me say yes. I'm not going to say yes yet. If he keep acting like this, I won't say yes at all. I pulled out my phone and texted him back.

I'm leaving tomorrow to go to Disneyland with John… and Ricky. I don't have to answer you, and if I do, it'll probably be a no. Quit acting like this or it will be a no. - Amy

I had a feeling that this text would drive him crazy. I didn't know if it was the fact that I mentioned Ricky or the fact that I'd almost said no, but either way, Ben wasn't going to stop me from going to Disneyland tomorrow or force me to say yes.

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. I have a feeling this is going to be a great fanfic. Big thanks to XxMandaaaaxX and soren919. Their amazing stories inspired me to start writing secret life fanfics. Next chapter: Disneyland **


	2. Things Not Expected When At Disneyland

**Hey guys!! I hope you liked the last chapter. I have a lot of stories planned out for secret life, so I'm going to work on other stories too, but this story is my top priority. I'm hoping to have at least 15 chapters for this story. There's a new episode tonight so I'm hoping that'll give me some inspiration. Oh and I changed the chapter name.**

**CHAPTER 2: Things not expected when at Disneyland**

**RICKY'S POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock. It was only 6:00 AM and the sun was just barely over the horizon. I got dressed in jeans and a layered outfit. I knew Amy liked the layered look on me. She told me at Grace and Jack's wedding. I grabbed my suitcase with all of my clothes and ran outside my apartment to my car. I pulled up the leather back seats and set up John's car seat. I can't wait for Disneyland.

I looked up at my apartment. If things went right at Disneyland, this would soon be Amy's home. At least, until we get a house.

I pulled out of the parking lot of the apartment complex and drove to Amy's house. I entered through the back door with the key Amy gave me the night after John was born. This house brought back so many memories. John's first steps, John's first words, and John's first birthday. I walked upstairs to John's room. He was already awake, playing with blocks.

"Hey, Johnny. What are you doing awake?" I whispered, scared that I would wake Amy. He looked up at me and smiled a big wide smile. He had Amy's eyes, my legendary smirk, and definitely a mix of Amy's and my personality.

"I'm excited for Disneyland, daddy! Too excited to sleep!" John shouted.

"Shhh! John, you're gonna wake Mommy." I shushed him. He giggled and I noticed that Amy was in the doorway behind me.

"Too late…" She said. I stood up and hugged Amy. It looked like she hadn't slept in months. It was probably Ben. It looked like this argument was bigger than their last one. Ben really needs to treat her better.

"You should get dressed. The earlier we leave, the earlier we can get to Disneyland." I said. Amy and John got dressed and we piled into the car. I sat John in his booster seat. I sat in the driver's seat and Amy rode shotgun.

"I'm really tired, Ricky." Amy yawned.

"You can go to sleep in here. You can even tilt back the seat if you want." I showed Amy how to tilt the seat.

I looked down at the map and looked at the directions. We were still pretty far away from Disneyland when we reached some traffic.

"This might take awhile." I mumbled to myself. I noticed that Amy had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Her phone vibrated. She got a text. I picked up her phone and read it. It was from Ben.

Amy, you're going with RICKY!?!?! Oh and I'm sorry about forcing you. You take all the time you need. -Ben

I wonder what he meant by that. He was still jealous of me. I should've known. By that time, the traffic had cleared and we were driving once again.

________________________________________________________________________

2 hours and 40 minutes later…

**AMY'S POV**

I woke up on Ricky's shoulder just as we were under the "Welcome To Disneyland" sign. We were finally here.

"We're here, Amy." Ricky looked down at me.

"Did I fall asleep on your shoulder?" I asked him.

"Yup. John fell asleep a few minutes after you." he answered.

I turned around at John who was still fast asleep. I looked at my phone. I got a text from Ben.

Amy, you're going with RICKY!?!?! Oh and I'm sorry about forcing you. You take all the time you need. -Ben

Oh my god, Ben! First in your text, you freak out about Ricky and then, you say "Take all the time you need". I was really mad at him.

We entered our resort and woke up John so that we could check in to our hotel.

We re-entered the car and drove to the building that was our hotel. Our room was a pretty small room with two queen sized beds. Ricky and I agreed that John was going to sleep in Ricky's bed for 3 days and my bed for 3 days and he'd get his own bed for 1 day. That's mean Ricky and I would have to sleep in the same bed for 1 day. I guess I could stay under the covers and he could stay over them and use the blankets we used during the trip here.

That'll work, I guess. And no matter how mad I am at him, I won't cheat on Ben. I just know I won't.

When we walked in, there were towels on the beds that were made in the shape of Mickey Mouse. There was also a big picture of Cinderella's castle up on the wall. I couldn't wait to go.

We decided that we would wait until tomorrow to go to the parks since we were so tired and we have a whole week.

________________________________________________________________________

That night…

Ricky and I decided that we should let John have his own bed the first night. I think it was because we both felt uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed and we wanted to get it over with.

I took a shower and got dressed in my pajamas. It was getting late so I read to John and before I knew it, he was fast asleep and when John sleeps, it takes a lot to wake him up.

I lied down in bed and turned off the TV. Ricky was already in bed, but he wasn't asleep. We both turned to the side. It was getting a little bit uncomfortable, but that wore off in a few minutes. We both turned back onto our backs. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Our hands touched and he looked at me.

Right then, he turned to face me, got on top of me and our lips touched. We became more aggressive and I wrapped my legs around him. We pulled away and I took off my shirt, while he took off his shirt and pants. I took off my pants and then, my bra and then, my panties. He followed by taking off his boxers.

We continued making out. He kissed my neck and then continued to my breasts and around my stomach. I traced the planes of his chest with my tongue. We continued having sex until we finally fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

That morning…

**RICKY'S POV**

I woke up first before Amy. I was kind of glad I did. I couldn't believe that we had sex. I couldn't believe that Amy cheated on Ben with him. But I have to admit, that was the best sex I'd ever had. Better than sex with Adrian, and definitely better than Band Camp.

Wait… Band Camp? John? We didn't use a condom. She's not on birth control. She could be pregnant again! Damn! She can't be pregnant again, can she? Why couldn't I remember to use a damn condom! She can't be pregnant again, can she? I even have some in my bag. Not like I would've expected Amy would have sex with me. I just had some there in case I got into trouble.

Amy woke up at that moment. I looked at her and then shook my head.

"We shouldn't have done that, Amy." I continued, "You shouldn't have cheated on Ben. And we should've used a condom." Wow, this is the first time I regret having sex.

"Ricky, I know we should've used a condom. But Ben's been acting crazy right now and I just needed something to take my mind off of it. That was the first time I've had sex in six years and it was the best sex I've ever had."

"Me too." I replied. "But I think we shouldn't do it again." Amy nodded and we both got dressed for today. We woke John up and got ready for our first day at Disneyland.

**So I hope you loved this chapter. Next chapter is going to be a week later because I've never been to Disneyland and I don't know what it's like, so I'm using as little detail as possible. - Payson (my real name) **


	3. Her Almost Cinderella Story

Hey readers!!! Here's a special thanks to LukesMama and Lucksta 4eva for being my first two reviewers!! Thanks so much!! I'm going to try to update a lot until school starts. I got a review that gave me a lot of inspiration for a big surprise ending. I promise this is going to be a longer fanfiction than most, so I won't rush Amy/Ricky or Amy/Ben or whichever does happen. Thanks so much to my readers and continue to review.

CHAPTER 3: HER (ALMOST!) CINDERELLA STORY

**One week later…**

**It was the last day for Amy and Ricky and John in Disneyland. They had so much fun. John rode all the rollercoasters and didn't even puke once. Almost over…**

**AMY'S POV**

Ricky and John had to use the bathroom on the other side of the park. I was sitting on the park bench. I looked down at my watch. It was almost 5:30. The fireworks show at Cinderella's Castle was going to be in three and a half hours. People were probably already sitting near the castle.

As I was sitting there, a woman in a red dress came up to me. She had wavy blonde hair and I have to admit, looked a little bit like a princess.

"Hi, are you Amy Juergens?" She immediately asked after taking a long look at me. I nodded.

"Okay. Then, come with me." She motioned for me to come with her.

"I work at the park. Somebody asked me to come fetch you. I'm Cinderella. At work, of course." She sounded legit. What the heck, I'll go with her.

We walked past dozens of rides and in front of Cinderella's Castle. There were people with towels and picnic blankets on the ground waiting for the show. I walked with Cinderella, as I called her, inside the castle. She pulled out a huge key and unlocked the door. We walked upstairs on the spiral staircase. I counted the steps as I walked up the staircase. 42 steps exactly.

We stopped in Cinderella's bedroom. It was a huge room with a king sized bed and a very formal looking wallpaper.

"Cinderella, I thought someone told you to come and get me. So where are they?" I asked her.

"They'll meet you on the balcony in a few hours. In the meantime, go into the closet and put on something nice. Someone will be up in a few minutes to do your hair. Please, Amy. Your Prince Charming will come tonight.

________________________________________________________________________

Back in Valley View…

**BEN'S POV**

"What's wrong with you, Ben? Sex hasn't been as good ever since you proposed to Amy." Adrian whined.

"A-Amy. It's Amy. She's in Disneyland with Ricky and John." I answered.

"BEN! Are you going to stop being jealous of Ricky! I stopped being jealous of Amy years ago! You've been cheating on her with me for almost a year!"

"I have to do this. I'm going to Disneyland. I've been there plenty of times. I know where it is." I put on my shirt, ran outside, and hopped into my car.

One hour later…

I was about an hour away from Disneyland when I got a text. It was from Adrian.

I looked on the news. Theres going to be a big proposal tonight at Cinderella's Castle in about two hours. Check there first. -Adrian

Big proposal? This was Ricky's plan all along. I drove faster. As soon as I was under the Disneyland sign, I maneuvered around until I found the parking lot. I got out of my car, got on the tram and rode into the park. I saw Cinderella's Castle the moment I entered and once I got off the tram, I ran to the castle. I found a spot close to the castle.

It took about thirty minutes until it began. All the lights became dim and the only light was the castle. I saw Amy up on the balcony wearing a sapphire dress. She looked like an angel, no, she looked like a princess.

________________________________________________________________________

**AMY'S POV**

I sat on the balcony wearing this gorgeous dress that I picked out of Cinderella's closet. It ran tight at the top, but was puffy at the bottom. I looked down at all the people taking pictures of me. I even swore I saw a camera crew at the base of the castle. I hope Ben isn't watching the news.

My hair was up in a girly French twist with a diamond headband I found also in Cinderella's closet.

Ricky walked out onto the balcony through another door. He was followed by John and Cinderella, who looked a lot less extravagant now.

He walked towards me. John handed Ricky a really small microphone which he now spoke into.

"Amy, you are my princess and I will love you forever. I want to spend my entire life with you. Will you marry me?" he knelt down and opened a black velvet box which revealed a diamond ring probably just over 1 karat, which was probably a lot more than he afford.

I can't believe he just proposed! What do I do? I didn't say yes to Ben. I can't just say no to Ricky or "I don't know" to Ricky in front of all these people. I know. I will say yes and then explain to him in the hotel room why I have to choose.

He handed the microphone to me.

"Yes, Ricky, I will marry you." I told him.

He kissed me and put the ring on my finger. I heard a thunderous applause from the crowd. And fireworks exploded. This was like a fairytale. Too bad I have to tell Ricky what I have to tell him.

I gave the microphone back to John who put it down on the railing on the balcony. I hugged Ricky. John put his elbow on the railing and I guess he pushed off the microphone.

"Oops." He mumbled.

There was a loud thump that was heard on the speakers.

**BEN'S POV**

I ran up and grabbed the little microphone that John accidentally pushed off the balcony.

"Amy!" I shouted into the microphone. Everybody turned around to look at me.

"Ben!" Amy shouted, but I could barely hear her. I saw the woman on the balcony hand Amy the backup microphone.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" She asked. She was almost tearing up.

"I can't believe you would say yes to him after you wouldn't answer to MY proposal! I'm your boyfriend, Amy! He's not!" I shouted at her.

"He proposed to you?" I heard Ricky say without the microphone.

The woman grabbed it.

"Ben, is that your name? You're ruining the proposal. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She demanded.

"No. We have to talk this through." Amy said.

The woman left the balcony and opened the door for me. I walked into the castle and up the spiral staircase.

She led me into the room where Amy was.

Amy was in the closet getting changed into her normal clothes. Ricky was doing the same in his room. The woman closed the balcony doors.

"Uh, Who are you anyway?" I asked her.

"I play Cinderella. I work at the park." She answered rudely.

**AMY'S POV**

I can't believe what Ben did! He just ruined that in front of all those people.

"NOW. Now, I'm ready to talk." I told him. "Ben, how could you do that? I was going to tell Ricky myself!"

"Were you?" Ben asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, I would!" I shouted at him.

"And I believe you." Ricky had just entered the room. "Remember when I said I knew when you were having problems with Ben? Well, I saw that look when I proposed." He continued. "I knew you said yes because of all those people down there. I know that you really meant no."

"But that's it, Ricky. I didn't mean no. I just need some time to think about things. I have to choose. Ricky, your proposal was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I was touched and it was romantic."

"Thanks, Amy. That means a lot." Ricky answered.

"The SWEETEST thing anybody's ever done for me? What about all the things I buy you, Amy? The earrings. The roses. Look at the ring he bought you, Amy. It's only 1 karat. Mine is 15 karats!" Ben whined.

"I don't care about material things, Ben!" I yelled. I looked at my watch. It was getting late.

"Ricky, we better head back home. It's getting pretty late." I told him. He nodded.

"No, Amy. You'll go home with me." Ben demanded.

"No, Ben, I'm going home with Ricky, so I can watch John" I told him.

I picked John up from the other room and walked with them back to the parking lot.

**BEN'S POV**

I got dirty looks and stares practically all the way to the parking lot. Nothing I wasn't used to. Well, Amy and Ricky got them more than I did. I mean, all I did was date Amy. It's not like I got pregnant or got a girl pregnant.

Amy HAS to choose me. Ricky will ruin her life. He's going to hurt her once he gets sex from her. But anyway, she hasn't had sex in six years. Her first time since then will DEFINITELY be with me.

I got into my car. I got a text. Adrian again.

Saw you on the news. Nice. We're through. Don't come over again. -Adrian.

The news? Oh I forgot. The proposal was on the news. Damn.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! It's my longest chapter I think. Well, I promise I won't rush things as long as you keep reviewing. Please give me some ideas. Writer's block sucks!! Secret Life last night was really good. Oh and I'll try to add some Grace/Jack scenes too. Since I haven't really talked about them, I'll say they're on their honeymoon. I did mention a wedding, didn't I? **

**-Payson **


	4. Dreams of the Future

**Hey Guys!!! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Thank you so much for those awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming and I promise I will update ASAP!**

CHAPTER 4: DREAMING OF THE FUTURE

AMY'S POV

I sat on my bed and thought about things. I thought about what my life would be like with the both of them. I thought about the reasons why I was in love with both of them. Ricky dropped me off here about a half hour ago.

I actually felt guilty.. I didn't know why I did. Wait, I know why. I felt guilty that Ricky went through all the trouble for me to have the perfect proposal. He spent all the money to rent the castle, send us to Disneyland, he even had the nerve to get up in front of all those people and ask me to marry him.

I felt guilty because throughout all the things that Ben has been with me for, I can't even say yes. How come I could say yes six years ago, but I can't say yes now? Oh right. I was pregnant.

I felt guilty because I cheated on Ben. I felt guilty that I had driven Ben to the point that he couldn't even trust me enough to let me go on vacation with John.

The last one made me think hard. What had I done that made Ben not trust me? I didn't do anything. I had sex at band camp with Ricky. So what? I didn't even know Ben back then. But I still loved him. I'll always love him. I figured it was time to go to bed. John was already fast asleep by that time. I didn't even have to read to him.

I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This had to; it just had to be a dream. I woke up in a king sized bed. The covers were royal blue with a golden colored pattern.. The room was the same color. I turned to my side, BEN! I was sleeping with Ben! I put my arms over the covers and stared at the big hunk of glass on my finger.

I'm married to Ben? I slapped Ben in the face.

"Whoa! What did I do? We had awesome sex last night and the first thing you do is slap me!"

"Sex? Last night? Last night I was at Disneyland!" I answered.

"Last time we were at Disneyland was a few years ago. What's going on with you, sweetie?" He told me. I shook my head. There was nothing wrong with me.

I took a shower and went to my closet to get some clothes. Oh my god. There were designer clothes in here. Name brand clothes. There was a pile in the corner. There was a card.

You wowed me, hope this Wows you –Ricky.

"Are you looking at that pile of clothes Ricky bought you? I thought we agreed that you'd take them to Goodwill. They're old. They still fit you, but they're not good enough for my wife to wear." Ben said with a smirk. It wasn't as cute as Ricky's legendary smirk; no doubt Ben was trying to mimic it.

"What are you talking about, Ben? These clothes are so cool." I said while admiring the sky blue beaded blouse I found in the pile.

"Yes, Amy, but they're from Ricky. They're probably fake brands." Ben retorted.

"I don't care. We can't just waste clothes. If you grew up without the kind of money you had, you'd know to be grateful for everything you have." I didn't want to argue with him, so I'll make an agreement.

"But you don't need to be grateful. You have money." Ben answered me.

"Okay. We'll put this aside, if I can keep the clothes." I said.

Ben nodded. I put on the blouse I was looking at and it fit perfectly. It curved perfectly around my body. It was a little small, but it still felt snug. Ricky outdid himself.

I put on some jeans and walked downstairs slowly. Our house was huge. I looked around Ben's office. Apparently, he took over the family business after his father retired. I saw the advertisement her printed out for the house. Five bedroom, five bath.

I sat down in the living room. Being married to Ben was awesome, a cushy lifestyle, we were rich, and Ben loved me, I guess. Wait. Where's John?

"Ben! Where's John?" I shouted.

"Don't you remember? We sent John away to live with your mother. So that we would have more time to US and so that your little brother, James would have a playmate." He kissed me. It was a long sloppy, wet, inexperienced kiss. I pushed him away.

"WE GAVE AWAY JOHN!" Ben nodded. John was the only guy I was completely and absolutely sure of. I was tearing up. My makeup was getting ruined.

"Where does my mom live?" I demanded an answer.

"You act like you don't remember anything, Amy! Your mother moved to New York with David to expand their architecture company."

By then, I was lying down on the couch, breathing unevenly. My little boy was halfway across the country.

"Amy, what's wrong? I thought it was a mutual decision."

"No, BEN!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's when I really woke up. I walked out of my bed and into John's room. He was there, thank God.

On my clock, it was only midnight. I couldn't sleep. I thought about my dream. Could Ben really want to give John away? I know he isn't good with John, but could he not like John? It couldn't be because he's Ricky's baby, could it?

I lied down again and tried to clear my thoughts so I could go back to sleep. It work and dozed off.

This was another dream. I'm pretty sure of it. I was sitting on a chair in an apartment. I must've fallen asleep there. I looked around. I finally found the place where Ricky was sleeping. I looked on my finger. The ring was smaller. The exact same ring from Disneyland.

"Wake up, wake up." I shook him back and forth.

"Good morning. I have something to tell you, honey." Ricky told me the moment his eyes flickered open.

He stood up out of the bed. We both sat down on the couch, the same couch from my house.

"Yes, honey." I said.

"I don't know how to say this, Amy, but we're in debt. We owe a lot of money to the government. We both have to find a second job." I was kind of shocked, but then I remembered life with Ben.

"We're not giving away John, are we?" I was almost in tears.

"No. No way. If we had to give up something it would definitely not be John. You know that." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes I do. We could always cut back on some things." I suggested.

I wasn't used to cutting back. With Ben, I wouldn't have to worry about that. He has a million dollar sausage business. But I love John and I would never let him go.

"It's a good thing the apartment's free. I can't believe Mr. Boykewich would let me keep the place even if I "stole" his son's true love." Ricky smirked. I smiled.

Mr. Boykewich burst in at that moment.

"Sorry, Ricky, but I need to tell you something important." Ricky nodded. Mr. Boykewich continued. "You need to find a new place to live."

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Sorry, Amy. Ben's taking over Boykewich's Butchers, the nationwide company, so that also means this place. He's kicking you out."

"He still hasn't gotten over our love. He hasn't gotten over the fact that you chose me." Ricky said.

My spirit sunk. Could this be happening?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up. I was glad that I did. My future with both guys is horrible. I know life isn't perfect, but I figured that my life could've at least gotten less complicated when I got married.

I think I'm in for a whole life of hurt. How come I end up one of the only people who don't have a normal life?

Then I remembered what Ricky told me 6 years ago. Nobody has a normal life. But still, I wish my life became a whole lot easier. Sometimes I feel like I'm lost in my own life.

It was now 8:30. I got up and took a shower. After I got dressed, I got a call. Please don't be Ben or Ricky. I love them, but I don't want to talk to them right now. Thank God. It was Grace. Maybe God did have something do with it. I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Grace." I said.

"Oh hey, Amy. I haven't seen you since the wedding. Jack and I just got back from the honeymoon. What's new?"

"A lot, Grace. In fact, way too much has happened since you were gone. Can you and Jack, um, meet me for lunch at the restaurant by the golf course? I have a lot to tell you." I asked.

"Of course. Wait. I have to go. Bye." We both hung up.

I'm still glad Grace is my friend. Jack too. I'm actually good friends with Adrian now. That reminds me. I dialed Adrian's number. It rang for a few seconds and she finally picked up.

"Hey, chica, how's it going?" Adrian answered. I could tell she was in a perky mood.

"Hi. Adrian, I'm having lunch with Grace and Jack. Do you want to come? I really need some advice on something."

"Sure. Wait, Amy. You're not pregnant again, are you?" Adrian replied.

"Um, no. Not that I know of. Thanks. I'll come pick you up at 11:30." I told her.

I needed some advice. No, I SERIOUSLY needed some advice. I can't believe I have to choose between Ben and Ricky. How did I get myself into this mess? Right, love. And not to mention the pregnancy.

** I can write shorter chapters but more chapters. Or do you just want longer chapters but less chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Payson**


	5. Secrets, Lies, and Guilty Guys

**Hey readers! I hope you're starting to enjoy this story. I sure am. I'm getting really attached to it. Keep giving those awesome reviews. Thanks to:**

**Babyxgirl921, Aqua Skies, kitcat2525, Maiqu, Lucksta 4eva, and NamiSora for the cool reviews. **

**Especially: hollowmeadow and edward-and-bella-forever. Hollowmeadow, you have given me inspiration for this chapter. Edward-and-bella-forever thanks for all the positive feedback. **

**CHAPTER 5: SECRETS, LIES, AND GUILTY GUYS**

**AMY'S POV**

I couldn't wait to get this off my chest. Grace always knew what to say. I hope she knows who I should choose. I love Ben, and with him, we could live an easy lifestyle, but Ben hates John. He'll give him away if he wants some alone time with me. It may just be a dream, but I want a husband who loves my kid. I want a husband who can teach him how to play baseball, give him advice about girls, and be able to show him what true love looks like. That would be Ricky. But with Ricky, I couldn't be sure of our financial situation. He has to have enough money to support us. We can't live at Boykewich's Butchers forever. Sooner or later, Ben WILL kick us out, like in my dream. Who knows. Maybe dreams are just dreams. Or not.

I got into my lavender Porsche my mom got me for my 18th birthday. I loved this car. It carried so many special moments. My very first ride in the car was to my high school graduation. I shoved the keys into the ignition and put it on drive.

I drove to Adrian's house, yup, she finally got a house. It was sort of a periwinkle color. Adrian was standing in the driveway waiting. She seemed to be deep in thought, so I honked the horn.

"Hey, Amy. I didn't notice you there." She said surprised. She got into the passenger's seat and I continued to drive.

I drove to the restaurant by the Golf Course. Grace loved this restaurant. Her father did too. Grace has always told me stories about how when she was little, she used to go with her father to the golf course. He used to show her how to hold the golf clubs and how to play. Then, when they were done, they went to that restaurant and for a drink, Grace ordered sweet tea and Marshall ordered unsweetened tea and they would mix up their drinks. It was such a sweet story. Grace and her father were so close. It was too bad he died.

We got there the same time Grace and Jack did. I haven't seen them in a few months. Grace was taller and skinnier than before. Jack didn't get taller, but his shoulders were wider and more muscular.

We walked inside the restaurant.

"Table for four." Grace told the restaurant hostess.

"Right this way, Mrs. Bowman, oh I'm sorry, Mrs. Pappas." She walked us to our table. It had a golden colored table cloth on it with two lit candles.

"Sounds like you've been here a lot, Grace." Adrian smirked. Grace nodded.

"What would you like to drink today?" The waitress asked us. I looked down at my menu.

"I'll have sweet tea." Grace said smiling. "I'll have Coke." Jack said. "I'll have lemonade." Adrian told her. "I'll have root beer." I stated. The waitress left the table.

"No champagne for the happy couple?" I smiled at them.

"No, I'm not drinking." Grace replied. Adrian and I looked at each other. Then at Grace. Then at Jack.

"Are you… PREGNANT?" Adrian and I asked simultaneously. Grace nodded.

"Due date?" I asked her.

"June 26." She answered sharply. Our drinks came and we changed the subject.

"Amy, what did you say you wanted to talk about on the phone?" Grace asked.

"I need some advice. So Ben proposed to me but I didn't say yes. Then, Ricky invited me and John to go to Disneyland with him. On our last day there, Ricky proposed to me on the balcony of Cinderella's Castle in front of a LOT of people. I said yes to Ricky, but only so that I wouldn't humiliate him in front of all those people. Then John dropped the microphone Ricky was using and somehow, Ben who drove up to Disneyland because he didn't trust me, grabbed the microphone and started yelling at me for saying yes to him. He walked up to the balcony with us and we discussed it. Now, I have to choose which proposal." I was sure to leave the part out about me and Ricky.

"That's a pretty big problem, Amy. I think you should choose Ben." Jack said sadly. He continued. "Although Ricky is one of my best friends, I think you would have a better and more glamorous life with Ben. I know Ricky loves you more than anything in the world, but sometimes unconditional love just isn't enough. You'd never have to worry about the horrible economy with Ben as your husband." Jack finished.

"I agree with Jack." Grace said.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I have to tell Amy about Ben. The truth.

"Amy, I don't know who you should choose. But I do know something. Ben cheated. With… me." I heard Grace and Amy gasp.

"Amy, I'm so sorry and guilty. I broke it off with Ben already. I told him it was because I saw him on the news during the proposal and I was jealous, but it was really because I felt really guilty. You're one of my best friends now. Ben doesn't love me. He was using me for sex because you wouldn't have sex with him." Amy looked at me and then at Grace and then at Jack who looked away because he didn't want to get caught in the middle.

"Adrian, I believe you." Amy sat back in her chair. Jack looked back at us.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad. At you AND Ben, but I believe that you feel guilty and sorry."

We went back to eating our lunch.

________________________________________________________________________

**AMY'S POV**

I got up and went to the women's restroom. Thank God. It was a one person restroom. I am going to murder that ungrateful son of a bitch. Not Adrian. Ben. I dialed his number.

It rang a few times and then Ben picked up.

"Hey Amy. Is it me, is it not me?" He asked.

"It might as well not be, cheater!" I heard him gulp. I can't believe Ben would cheat. I thought he said he could wait. He said that he would respect my feelings about sex right now.

"How did you find out, Amy?" He asked me. I don't care who told me. I know it's true. The problem is, I still love Ben. Relationships get over these things.

"It doesn't matter who told me. I have half a mind to say no, Ben!" I shouted into the phone.

"Look who's talking, Amy. You cheated on me! Disneyland with Ricky? First night there, you and Ricky had sex. He just told me!"

"What happened to us, Ben?" I asked him. I continued, "Are we growing apart?"

"No, Amy, I still love you. That fling with Adrian, it was just a mistake." Ben tried telling me otherwise.

"It wasn't a 'fling' or a mistake to Adrian, Ben. I think she likes you." I did think so.

"Come on, Amy. Remember when she 'liked' Ricky? And anyway, there's only one girl for me."

"And who is that?" I asked rudely.

"Whoever I want it to be." He snapped and then hung up.

I walked out of the girl's room and everyone at the restaurant was staring at me. Nothing I wasn't used to. Only Grace, Adrian, and Jack weren't staring. They knew what I was REALLY doing in here.

"How was it?" Grace and Adrian asked me.

"I yelled at him for a little bit and then we made up." I still didn't mention the part where Ben yelled at me for cheating.

"Did you say yes?" Jack asked me. How could I say yes after we were yelling at each other like that? I'm still mad at him. Madder than I've ever been at him. I wasn't mad at Adrian so much anymore. She was in love with a guy who was head over heels for someone else.

"No, I didn't say anything. I still need to think." I answered him.

________________________________________________________________________

When we finished eating lunch, I went home. I dialed Ricky's number.

"Hi, Amy." Ricky said as he answered his phone.

"Hey, Ricky. Did you tell Ben about…" I asked him.

"Yes, I did. I just thought we had to clear the air before you choose. That way, you know everything about us when you make the decision." He answered coolly.

"That was actually really smart. Thanks, Ricky. Did Ben tell you that he and Adrian were fooling around behind my back?" I asked him.

"Yup. Well, I gotta go, Amy. I'm meeting Margaret for lunch. This is the first time I've seen her in a year. Bye." We hung up.

How come I didn't think of that? Clear the air, so that you can make the informed decision. That was smart and responsible. Good qualities in a husband. I see a lot of that in Ben too. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be an easy decision and a lot of people are going to be hurt by it. This wasn't going to be based on what other people say or it isn't going to be based on just love. I had to listen to my heart. I just have to listen to my heart…

**I hope you like this chapter. I'm starting to get a lot of writer's block, so please give me some ideas for the next chapter. Thanks so much and continue to review! **

**-Payson**


	6. Who's Your Daddy?

**I got so caught up in Amy/Ben/Ricky, I forgot to put more of John in the story. Besides, he is the most important part of the decision. So, this chapter is written entirely in John's POV. He's six and since he's Ricky and Amy's baby, he is VERY knowledgeable for his age. The grammar might be a little sloppy because he's six and he doesn't know proper grammar. This chapter is how John feels being caught in the middle with Amy. Thanks and continue reviewing.**

**CHAPTER 6: WHO'S YOUR DADDY?**

I heard Mommy and Daddy and Ben yelling in the kitchen. They do that an awful lot now. I wonder if they're fighting about me. I'll see.

"DADDY!!" I wailed. I saw Daddy take a step forward.

"No. I can be just as good with John as Ricky can." Ben growled. Ben walked to my room and opened the door.

"Hey, Johnny. What's wrong?" Ben asked me.

"Why are you and Mommy and Daddy fighting?" I asked Ben. I didn't want Ben. I wanted my Daddy. I love Daddy. I don't remember Ben walking me to school the first day of first grade. It was Daddy.

"It's nothing to worry about, Johnny," Ben told me. I couldn't stand Ben anymore. Only Mommy and Daddy call me Johnny. Only my family call me Johnny. Ben is not part of my family, and I don't want him to be.

"YOU… DO NOT CALL ME JOHNNY. ONLY DADDY CALLS ME JOHNNY." I set him straight.

"The fight was about me wanting to become your Daddy, Johnny. I want to marry your mother so that I can be your Daddy and we can be a family." Ben said to me.

"You are not my Daddy. And we will never be a family. A family is supposed to be a Mom, a Dad, and a kid. Not a Mom, a kid, and Ben."

"Well, if my plan works right, I'll be your Daddy, so you better just deal with it."

I walked away. Ben grabbed my shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." I walked away again and he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I fell and hit my head hard.

"OW! MOMMY! DADDY! BEN PUSHED ME!" I shrieked. Ben removed his hand from my shoulder. The door slammed open and I saw Mommy and Daddy. I was still on the floor.

Daddy grabbed Ben's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"YOU… DO NOT… TOUCH… MY SON!" He shoved Ben even harder against the wall.

"Like you wouldn't touch him sooner or later." Ben snapped.

"I love my son! I would never, ever hurt my son!" Daddy yelled at Ben.

"Ben, you pushed John!" Mommy eyed Ben. "How could you push my son?"

"I didn't push him. I held his shoulder and tried to turn him around and he fell and hit his head." Ben said.

"You still don't lay a hand on him!" Ricky shouted.

Mommy picked me up and held me in her arms.

"Mommy, Ben said he was going to be my new Daddy. He called me Johnny and I said only Mommy and Daddy call me Johnny. He said if his plan works right, he'll be my new Daddy. I only want my REAL Daddy." I cried on Mommy's shoulder.

"Your 'plan'?" Mommy looked at Ben. Daddy looked real mad.

"So you had a plan. What, were you going to make it seem like I was still seeing Adrian? Were you going to text me from Adrian's phone with a text that says 'I'm pregnant'? Really low, Ben." Daddy was about to walk away.

"Daddy!" I shrieked.

"Oh I'm sorry Johnny. I didn't mean to forget you." he said and he picked me up and gave me a piggyback ride out of the room. I overheard Mommy and that evil Ben talking.

"Like Ricky really loves John." Ben mumbled. I whispered exactly what Ben said to Daddy.

"Look, Ben. I may not love anyone else, but I love my son." I smiled at what Daddy said and I gave him a big bear hug.

"I may not love anyone else? Does that mean you love me or not, Ricky?" Mommy said.

"Daddy loves you, Mommy! I can see it by the way he looks at you! He doesn't look at you the way he looks at me, Ben, Auntie Grace, or Auntie Adrian. I can see it and I'm only six." I held up six fingers.

"Look who's in trouble now." Ben muttered.

"I'm still mad at you, Ben!" Mommy pointed a finger and shoved him back into the room.

"Amy, you know I love you more than anything else on this earth." Ricky smiled. It wasn't his usual smile. It wasn't the one he gave me when he saw me. It was different.

"Amy, John's right. Ricky does look at you differently. He looks at you in disgust!" Ben shouted.

"You're wrong! You don't see the way that Daddy smiles at Mommy when she enters the room. He was doing it right now. He doesn't smile at me that way. He smiles at me a different way. It's different because his eyes light up more than ever when Mommy's in the room. When you see Mommy, Ben, you bring her roses and go sit on the couch. You're eyes may light up a little bit, but it's the same way your eyes light up when you see Auntie Grace or Auntie Adrian or even when you see Grandma's homemade mash potatoes on the counter! When you look at me, Ben, I see the way your arms tingle, I can see the way you shiver, I can see that you hate being around me. That's not what Daddies are for Ben! Daddies are supposed to love their kids because their kids are the reason they got the name Daddy." I shouted and I cried into Daddy's shirt, my real Daddy.

"He's very observant for his age." Mommy said. I smiled a wide smile, my crooked teeth even showing.

"Mommy's right!" I said brightly.

"Ok, I forgive you, Ricky. You too, Ben." Mommy said. Why did she have to forgive Ben? I will never. He will not be my new Daddy.

"Ricky, I know you love me. Ben, I know it was an accident." Daddy and… BEN, left my house. I hate Ben. He wants to be my Daddy, but I don't want him to be. He can't be my Daddy if I don't want him to be, right? I'll just call him Ben.

"Mommy, can you marry daddy? I don't like Ben." I asked her.

"I don't know yet, Johnny." Mommy said to me.

"Ok, but if you marry Ben, I'm not calling him Daddy and I'm not hugging him and he's not going to teach me how to play baseball."

"That's ok, Johnny. I'm not even sure if Ben has the slightest clue how to play baseball." Mommy giggled and I giggled. I know Mommy loves Ben but she loves Daddy too.

"Yeah. Probably not." I laughed again. Mom laughed harder.

"I love you, Johnny. You're the only one guy I'm sure of, John." Mommy told me.

"Listen to your heart. That's how you choose, Mommy." I hugged Mommy. She looked down and she giggled.

"That's actually really good advice, John. Did you think of it or did you get it off a movie or a show or something?" Mommy smiled at me.

"Daddy was watching a movie at his house and I walked in and sat on his lap. I heard that in the movie." I replied.

I went back to playing with my blocks. I love Daddy, my one and only Daddy. Dad was supposed to teach me baseball next month. That won't happen if Mommy marries Ben. Ben, he doesn't have any experience with me, he has never been there for me, and I don't blame him, he's not my father. Yup, he's not my father, and he'll never be.

**Hey Readers! I've gotten a lot of awesome feedback. I have gotten reviews about my second chapter. The reviews were about how I had Ricky and Amy have sex just like two feet away from John. They said it was messed up and wrong. I did realize that when I was writing it**. **It's just I had no other ideas on how to write the scene. I already have big parts of the story planned out. One of them was Amy cheating on Ben with Ricky. I just had no other way to write it out. If I do find a way, I will rewrite the scene. Thanks for the reviews. Also, give some ideas on things you would like to see in the story, and i might put them in. One more thanks to hollowmeadow for giving really detailed feedback in your reviews. Remember readers keep reviewing and keep reading. I have a good feeling about this story!Thanks!**

**-Payson  
**


	7. Another Decision

**Hey Readers. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. I love reading reviews. I couldn't really think of much ideas for this chapter, so it's kind of short. It's written entirely in Ricky's POV. Oh and I mention some middle names in this chapter. I actually kind of make them up because I couldn't find their real middle names.**

**CHAPTER 7: ANOTHER DECISION**

I sat back in a chair at the butcher shop. I was all done with my work. Ben was still taking his time on his, which was a problem because there was only a half hour left for work.

"Hey Bonnie, I'm going up to my apartment. I'm done for the day." I called to her and she nodded.

"No. Wait, Ricky!" Bonnie shouted.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Boykewich wants to talk to you." Bonnie said. I walked back down the stairs. Mr. Boykewich just entered the butcher shop.

"Ricky, may I have a word with you?" Mr. Boykewich walked towards me. I could have sworn I saw Ben inching near us. I wasn't comfortable with Ben trying to listen in.

"Could we talk in my apartment?" I asked him. Ben sighed. We walked up the stairs to my apartment and I unlocked the door. We entered.

"Ricky, I have a job opportunity for you. I heard about your double proposal situation with Amy. I am completely betraying my son for saying this, but I want Amy to choose you. If she does, you're going to need the best job possible." I nodded. "I have this job for you. There is a string of butcher shops that are all managed by one person. That person has retired and I want you to manage those shops. The only problem is that those butcher shops are in the northeast, and you and Amy would have to move to New York."

"Wow, Mr. Boykewich. That's a great offer. But I don't know about Amy moving to New York."

"Think about it, Ricky. I have complete faith that you'll do the job right. Besides, that position would land you really high up in the sausage business. So high that you would almost be called the Sausage 'Prince'. You and Amy would be set for life."

"Thanks Mr. Boykewich, it-" I said but Mr. Boykewich interrupted me.

"Ricky, you've been calling me that for six years. Call me Leo."

"Then, thanks Leo. It really means a lot." I told him. "Wait, Leo. Why do you want Amy to choose me?" I was curious to find why Ben Boykewich's father wants my to choose me.

"Ben doesn't love Amy. You should here him every time he tells me he's going to Amy's house. He loves that girl, named Adrian. I see it in his eyes. He's just like me. When I saw his mother, my eyes could light up an entire room. I thought he loved Amy, I thought she was his one, but I guess I was wrong." Leo said to me. "But you love Amy. I can see it. Like the way you say 'our son' instead of 'my son'. And how you smile whenever someone mentions her." Mr. Boykewich, er, Leo left the room.

I lied down on the couch. I can't believe that Leo Boykewich gave me that huge of a job offer. Go to New York to manage a string of butcher shops. That would be perfect. But me and Amy can't just up and move to New York. If she chooses me anyway. Leo Boykewich wants Amy to choose me. He wants nice little Amy Juergens to choose me, Ricky Underwood, the bad boy. I wasn't that bad anymore. I wasn't bad at all. I haven't had sex with anyone but that one night with Amy since John was born. Amy Nicole Juergens-Underwood. Gosh, that sounded good. Amy Nicole Juergens-Boykewich. Nope.

There was a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I called. The door slammed open and revealed Ben Boykewich.

"Uh, Ricky. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about what I said the other day. You do love Amy and I do too. I also want you to know that I'm sorry that we can never be friends. After Amy chooses, I don't think we can be friends. We'll always be arguing about this. I'm sorry." Ben said.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Ben. I always knew we could never be friends. I know this, though. Ben, Adrian likes you. No, Adrian loves you. I know you love her too. You love Amy and there's no doubt you love Amy, but I can see it. You love Adrian too." I told Ben and he just doubtfully shook his head.

"My one and only love is for Amy. Why can't anyone see that?" Ben was starting to raise his voice.

"Uh… maybe because it's not true."

"I don't have to take this. I know who I love and I love Amy." Ben sat down next to me.

"Oh yeah? What's her middle name?" I asked him. I saw his face turn red.

"Isn't it, um… Marie?" Ben looked confused.

"That's her mom's middle name. Amy's middle name is Nicole." I stood up. Ben stood up too.

"Yeah, Nicole, her middle name's Nicole. I knew that."

"I think you should leave, Ben. I don't want to fight. Not right now." I sighed and Ben walked out of my apartment.

I know Ben loves Adrian. I love Amy. Ben loves Adrian. It's the way things are supposed to be. I lied down on my bed.

It's no question. Amy loves both of us, but only one of us is the right guy for her. There's a person out in the world for everyone. Amy can only have one person and so can Adrian. I am the one for Amy and Adrian is the one for Ben. No question.

**This chapter is kinda short because I couldn't really think of ideas. Review and give me some ideas. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been busy with some things. Thanx! Please review!**

**-Payson**


	8. Six Going on Seven

**Hey readers and reviewers!!! Thanks again for the positive feedback. I can't thank you enough. Thanks to soren919 for giving me some ideas for this chapter. I think this chapter will be one of my funnier chapters. It will be Ben and Ricky spending the day with John teaching him how to play baseball on his birthday. Thanks again for the support. **

**CHAPTER 8: SIX GOING ON SEVEN**

**RICKY'S POV**

I hopped into my car and drove to Amy's house. Today is John's seventh birthday. I can't believe it was actually seven years ago today that John was born. It's been that long. I remember the day perfectly after seven years. I remember how nervous I was for Amy, I remember seeing Amy suffering with the contractions, and most of all, I remember seeing my newborn my baby boy in Amy's arms, holding him, the day I became a father. The best day of my life.

I pulled into Amy's driveway. I parked it next to Amy's car like I always did. I grabbed the key Amy gave me the day John was born and opened the back door. I could hear yelling from upstairs. I could hear Ben's voice. He was here.

I walked upstairs as fast as I could. I opened the door to Amy's room and I was right. Ben was here.

"What are you doing here?" Ben snapped at me. He was being awfully rude today. Today of all days. John's birthday.

"I came to take my son out for his birthday. Amy and I agreed that I would get John for his entire birthday and then we'd come back later have a special birthday dinner for him." Amy and I had been planning John's birthday schedule since the summer after Amy had John, while Ben was in Italy running around with some hookers. At least that was what he was probably doing. Going to Bologna just for a job meanwhile you're girlfriend isn't having sex with you, unlikely.

"Ricky, you are not taking my son out today. I am." Ben said rudely. Who does he think he is? John is not his son. John is my son. John even said it himself the other day.

"I'm going to go get some air. You two discuss this yourself." Amy walked out of her room. I turned to Ben.

"Let's get this straight, princess. John is NOT you're son. I can't believe after seven years you still can't get it in your head. Amy had sex with me at band camp. Amy has never had sex with you. That means, John is MY son and there's nothing you can do about it." I set him straight. I might have to share Amy with him, but I am definitely not sharing John with him.

"A parent isn't necessarily the people who made a child. A parent is the person that take's care of a child."

"Ben, quit using that line on me. You won't take care of John. You aren't capable of taking care of a kid." Ben is driving me nuts.

"And what makes you capable. What makes you more of an adult than I am?"

"I have helped Margaret with all of the kids she's taken care of. Do you even know how to do laundry, baby-proof a house, or pick up a prescription from a 24-hour pharmacy if someone's sick?" Ben just stared blankly at me.

"Didn't think so. I've been taken care of John all his life. You've only just come around."

"Oh yeah, kind of like how I've loved Amy since I met her and YOU'VE only just come around." Ben smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. You don't think I know why you asked Amy out in the first place. I know why. You just wanted her for sex so that you'd have experience for Grace Bowman. Weren't you surprised when you found out the innocent girl you thought was a virgin turned out to be pregnant with my baby."

"What!?!" Amy just walked in. "Amy! I can explain." Ben started panicking. He tried hugging her but she pushed him away.

"Ben, I can't deal with this right now. You and Ricky will just have to both take John out. End of discussion."

"Fine." we both said simultaneously.

I picked John up from his room and Ben and I walked to my car.

"Well, Ben I guess we're stuck with each other. We should probably get along today for John's sake." I turned around to look at Ben. He was still sulking.

He nodded. I pulled into the parking lot at the park. I jumped out, and opened John's door for him. Ben took off his seatbelt and opened his door. I took the gloves and mitts out from the front seat. Then, I grabbed the baseball bats and the baseballs from the trunk.

"What are we going to do?" Ben asked me. I handed him a bat and a glove.

"We're playing baseball. I hope you know how to play." I gave John a baseball and I held everything else. We walked into the park.

"John doesn't know how to play, so I promised him I would teach him how on his seventh birthday. Let's play ball." I told Ben. He looked nervous. I know he doesn't know how to play. I guess I'll have to teach two kids then. I smiled at my own joke.

"First let's just play catch." We all put on our mitts and I tossed John the ball. He caught it perfectly with his left hand.

"Nice catch, Johnny!" I complimented him. He tossed the ball to Ben who flinched. The baseball hit the upper part of his stomach.

"Ow!" He yelled. He picked up the ball and threw it underhanded to me.

"Ben, you're a man. Don't throw like a girl." I mimicked his throw.

"What's the problem with that?"

"That's how you throw in softball, not baseball."

"Ok." I threw it back to him. He threw it over handed at me as hard as he could. I caught it and threw it to John. Perfect catch. John threw it at Ben again. Ben just barely got it into his glove.

"Want to try hitting now?" I handed Ben a glove and a ball.

"You pitch me the ball and I'll show you how to hit." I grabbed the bat. Ben pitched me the ball and I swung the bat and hit the ball all the way to John, who stood under it and caught it.

"You're OUT!" John wailed. Ben gave John a high-five and I handed John a baseball bat. I showed him how to hold it.

"See John, just hold it like that, swing it around and then follow through." I showed him. He did exactly what I told him to do.

"Perfect." I then through the ball to John and he swung on and missed.

"It's ok, John. Try again." We tried again and he hit the ball. He hit it high up in the air. Ben was just under it. He held up his glove and BAM! The ball hit him right in the head. He collapsed and I ran towards him.

"Ben? Ben wake up." Nothing. I had an idea.

"John, come here. One the count of three you yell 'BEN!'" He nodded. I slapped Ben. Nothing.

"One. Two. Three."

"BEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAHH!!!" Ben woke up.

"I think we should take you to the hospital. You may have a concussion." I told him. He shook his head.

"No. We'll go back to Amy's house." I nodded. John grabbed all of our things and we got into the car.

By the time we were back at Amy's, the bruise one Ben's head stood out like a volcano.

"I'll get you some ice." John offered.

"That's nice of you, John." Ben answered. I unlocked the front door. It was completely dark inside. I turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" Everybody jumped out and I saw John's eyes light up. I saw presents, a big piñata, and even a bouncy house in the backyard.

"Is this all for me?" John shouted.

Amy nodded. I could see all of John's friends from school there. Amy's mom was there.

Everyone at the party followed John outside for food and the rest of the party.

"Ricky, I need to talk to you alone." I walked with Amy upstairs. We went inside her room and into her bathroom. She opened a cabinet and took something out. She waved it in front of my face. It was a pregnancy test.

"Ricky, I'm pregnant."

**This is where it gets tricky. I want at least 10 more reviews until I continue. So review, review, review and I'll continue the story. I'm probably going to do this a lot with my more dramatic chapters so that I'll get more reviews. Thanks!**

**-Payson**


	9. His Torn, Cheatin' Heart

**Hey readers! You made it! 10 reviews! Enjoy this chapter. Amy's pregnant! Review, review, review! Another chapter in Ricky's POV. Sorry about the three chapters in his POV but it's because he has so much to think about!**

**CHAPTER 9: HIS TORN, CHEATIN' HEART**

**RICKY'S POV**

"_Ricky, I'm pregnant." _

"You're, what!?!" I couldn't believe this. The only two times she has sex she gets pregnant both times! Margaret's right, they are fertile.

"I'm pregnant. I am pregnant." She was crying and I held her in my arms.

"Everything will be ok. We just need to figure out a way to make this work."

"I am not aborting my child." I shook my head.

"I'm not asking you to. Don't worry. Everything'll be alright." I put my arm around her and she wept on my shoulder. We sat like that for a few hours. Before we knew it, the party was already over.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Ben asked. Not even a touch of rudeness. Maybe more sympathy because Amy was crying her eyes out.

"Ben, I have something I have to say." Amy stood up.

"YOU SAID YES TO HIM!" Ben yelled. He picked up his fist and was about to hit me. I wasn't scared of him. I even heard Amy giggle.

"No, Ben. I haven't said yes to any of you, but there's more complication. Ben, Ben, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? Again?" I could hear his voice getting lower. I felt some sympathy for him. He wasn't angry, more of a depressed, disappointed tone.

"Damn. I always thought that the next time you got pregnant it would be with my child. I guess that I should just get over that wish." Ben walked away.

"Ben, don't-"

"Save it. I need some time to think and get over this." He walked off.

"You broke his heart. We broke his heart, I guess. I think I should leave. I'm sorry I did this to you again, Amy. I can't believe this happened again. I should just get a vasectomy like your dad." I was so ashamed that I let this happen again. When will I learn to use a damn condom! I don't deserve to have such an amazing girl. I don't deserve her. She can't marry me.

"Bye, Amy." I walked away. I got out and hopped into my car. The engine roared and then just died.

"Crud." I walked back into Amy's house.

"Ricky? What are you still d-doing here?" She wiped away her tears.

"My car won't start. Can I stay the night? I'm sure John would like having his Daddy over for the night of his birthday. And there's also the problem that my car won't start."

"I could drive you." She was still in bad condition. She spent her son's seventh birthday in her room moping. Yet there was still a lot of tears left. I don't know how she'll get over this.

"No, Amy. You're in bad shape. You should stay in bed." She nodded. I sat on the couch and grabbed a blanket from the storage room.

"Very comfy." Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

"DADDY!!!!" John was leaping up and down beside me.

"Good morning, son." I blinked and my eyes opened completely. I walked upstairs. I opened the door to Amy's room.

"Good morning." Amy answered.

"A mechanic's going to come by to fix my car. He'll be here in a few minutes. It won't take too long." I told her. "Look, are you still sad about this whole pregnancy thing?" I asked her. She nodded.

"A little bit, but hey, I've been through this before. It's not like I'm not used to my life taking an unexpected twist. Just look at John. You know, not like he's a curse or anything."

"You'll get through this. We'll get through this." I held her hand. She nodded.

________________________________________________________________________

**BEN'S POV**

"Hey." I said into the phone.

"What do you want, Ben? I'm not going to have sex with you anymore." Adrian answered.

"Why not?" I whined. Adrian says yes to anything. Why won't she just have sex with me?

"Because Amy's my friend. I can't let you hurt her anymore and I can't betray her, Ben. I promise I won't tell her you called me, but I'm not doing anything with you. Why do you want sex now anyway?" Adrian snapped.

"Because I'm depressed right now. Don't tell anyone, anyone at all, but Amy's, Amy is pregnant." I confessed.

"She's PREGNANT again! Ricky's baby, huh?" Adrian sounded shocked.

"Of course it's Ricky's baby. The first two times she has sex she gets pregnant and both of them happen to be with Ricky. I always imagined her second child to be mine. That's why I want sex." I said.

"I see. You want to cheat on Amy because she's having another baby with Ricky. Well, that's not the way you treat a girl and I will have no part of it." She hung up.

________________________________________________________________________

**RICKY'S POV**

"The mechanic is here and he's almost done." I told Amy. She nodded.

I walked out of Amy's house and sat on the grass. Guilt has already set in. I still couldn't believe that I'd let this happen again. I stood back up and walked to Amy's room. She had her head buried into a pillow and was sobbing.

"Did I show up at a bad time?" I joked. "Lighten up, Amy. The mechanic is done. I just want to say this before I leave. I'm sorry I did this to you again, Amy. I will never be able to forgive myself for doing it twice before you even got married." I gave her a hug and left.

The mechanic was leaving and I gave him a check for how much I owed. He left and I took another good look at Amy's house. I opened the door in my car and stuck the keys into the ignition. I drove back to the butcher shop, aka my apartment. I parked in the back. I didn't get out immediately. Mad at myself for getting Amy pregnant twice, I banged my head on the dashboard. I cried. I hadn't cried this hard since my father came back on parole six years ago.

My phone rang at that moment.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi, Ricky. It's Adrian. How are you doing? I heard about the Amy thing. Again, huh?" Adrian told me.

"Look, Adrian, I won't have sex with you." I said firmly and coolly.

"No, no. That's not, no, I was calling because I wanted to tell you something." I waited. She continued. "Ben called me this morning. He wanted sex. I said no. I think you should tell Amy." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How dare Ben try to cheat on Amy. I thought we swore off anyone else when we proposed.

"No. I can't tell her. She's already depressed about the pregnancy. If I tell her, it'll crush her."

"But if you don't tell her, she might marry Ben not knowing he cheated again. Or tried cheating."

"Ok, Adrian. I'll think about it. Nice talking to you again." I hung up. I can't believe Ben would try to cheat just because Amy was pregnant yet again with my baby. I can't blame him for having his heart broken, but cheating? I didn't think Ben was like that. I don't know if I'm going to tell Amy. I may, but not anytime soon. All I know is Ben tried to cheat. If I don't tell Amy I'm ought to do something about it. You know, I will do something about it.

**So yeah. Amy's pregnant with Ricky's baby, again. Ben tried to cheat, but the new and improved Adrian refused to be a part of it (thanks, Adrian!). Then again, Adrian really loves Ben. Will Ricky tell Amy? Wow. This story has come a long way. Now it's a lot more than just a double proposal. Keep reviewing. I'm sorry I haven't updated as quick as I used to. Thanks to my readers. **

**-Payson**


	10. Cheaters Never Win the Girl

_Hi everyone! I can't believe it's already the tenth chapter. Look how far this story has come. I'm going to try and make this chapter a really special one with lots of drama. Don't hold back in your reviews for this chapter. I want more reviews than ever for this chapter._

_CHAPTER 10: CHEATERS NEVER WIN THE GIRL_

_AMY'S POV_

"_**Ricky, could we not talk about the pregnancy for awhile? I found that in my first pregnancy it'll help not to think about it and to keep focused on something else." I told him. Ricky was the only one who came around everyday just to check how I was doing. It was really sweet, but he doesn't have to. **_

"_**Ok. Has Ben been around lately?" he asked curiously. **_

"_**Nope. He's texted, but only to tell me he can't come over for awhile." I said. I was pretty heartbroken about it. He could deal with it the first time, but when it happens again, he goes into shock and doesn't talk to me for weeks.**_

"_**That jerk. You deserve better, Amy." He had a weird look on his face. I think he knows something that I don't. I'll try to squeeze it out of him. **_

"_**Ricky, what are you hiding from me?" I blurted out. I actually meant to ease in and take my time. It just slipped out. **_

"_**Nothing." he said. **_

"_**Are you sure because you seem like you're acting strange. Remember when you said you knew the look that meant I was having trouble with Ben? I see the same thing in you. When you lie or hide something, you run your fingers through your hair and you have a weird look on your face." I stood up and faced him.**_

"_**No I do not." he said and ran his fingers through his hair. **_

"_**See. What are you not telling me? You can trust me, you know." **_

"_**Trust is not the issue here, Amy." he said and sat back on the chair in my room. I could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He wiped them away and stroked his hair yet again. **_

"_**Then what is the issue? Are you cheating on me?" I snapped.**_

"_**First of all, we were never together. Second, no I wasn't cheating on you." **_

"_**Then just tell me what you need to tell me. I can't stand it when you or Ben hide things from me. What happened to clearing the air to make an informed decision!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell. I meant to space that all out. Like I said, it just slipped out. **_

"_**I don't have to tell you. And I don't have to take this! I'm going back to my apartment!" He screamed. **_

"_**Ricky, wait!" He turned around.**_

"_**Just tell me. Please tell me." I was sobbing so hard. I flipped my bangs aside and waited for him to answer.**_

"_**FINE! You want to know so bad, I'll tell you! Ben tried to cheat on you! With Adrian, but Adrian said no. He wanted to cheat on you to make you feel guilty for having a baby with me." I couldn't believe what he just said. Ben wanted to cheat on me? Me? The supposed love of his life. I can't believe anything he says anymore.**_

"_**What?" I was shocked. "I'm so sorry, Ricky." **_

"_**What? Why are you saying sorry? I really shouldn't have kept it from you, Amy. I should've told you. I should've been honest." **_

"_**No, Ricky. I understand now why you wouldn't tell me. You didn't want to hurt me. Most guys in your situation would jump at the chance and tell me so that I would choose them. Guys like Ben. But you, you didn't tell me because you didn't want to hurt me." I cried. "I'm sorry I forced it out of you, Ricky." He wiped the tears away from my eyes.**_

"_**It's ok, Amy. You and Ben can get through this. You've gotten through a lot. You've been through a lot." **_

"_**I don't know anymore. I'm having doubts that he's one hundred percent committed to me. I know he's not a hundred percent. When I met him, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would two-time me. Maybe that's why I went out with him. Back then, I knew you wouldn't commit to me, so I wanted to know for sure that I wouldn't get hurt." He hugged me. **_

"_**You know I love you and would never cheat on you, Amy." He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. **_

"_**I love you, Ricky. I love you so much. Thank you." I smiled and he smiled.**_

"_**That's the first time I've ever heard you say that. I love you too." he kissed me on the cheek and then I pulled him in for a really passionate kiss. I pulled away. **_

"_**I know exactly what to do to get back at Ben. Come here, Ricky." **_

"_**I'm not having sex with you again, Amy." **_

"_**No, no, Ricky I just want you to grab your phone." He took out his phone and gave it to me and I took out mine and opened up the full keyboard. I sent Ben a text.**_

_**I've made my decision. -Amy**_

**It was, maybe, a minute and a half before I got a reply.**

_**Who, Amy? Can I come over? Can't we do this in person? -Ben**_

"**What are you doing, Amy?" Ricky smirked at me.**

"**I'm getting back at Ben. Keep your eye on your phone." I told him. It was like I was psychic because right then Ben sent Ricky a text. **

_**Amy made a decision. Get ready to take a hike, dumbass. -Ben**_

"**Oh my gosh! He is so full of himself." I shouted as I looked at Ricky's phone. I texted Ben back. **

_**Because I'm not feeling well and I wanted to do this as soon as possible. -Amy**_

**I wasn't lying. I really didn't feel well. My boyfriend tried to cheat on me. I might not forgive him this time. I really might not. Being in love with him isn't enough to forgive him for this, that two timing bastard. I was mad as hell. **

_**Ok. Who are you marrying, Amy? **_

**I flipped open the full keyboard and my fingers flung onto the keys. Within seconds, I sent my answer.**

_**Ricky. I choose Ricky, Ben! -Amy (aka ur former girlfriend)**_

"**Do you mean that, Amy?" Ricky asked.**

"**Maybe. I still have to think about marriage, but it's a good chance. I got a text back. **

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

**BEN'S POV**

She chose Ricky, how could she choose Ricky? And over a text? How low can you go, Amy! I just sent her back a text. It said:

_I'm coming over there. Don't try to stop me. -Ben_

I called my limo driver and he picked me up after a few minutes. I told him to rush to Amy's house. How dare Ricky just waltz in and steal my girl. My Amy. She belongs to me. 

As soon as we were parked in Amy's house I jumped out and gave my driver something to eat while he was waiting for me. I barged in and sprinted upstairs to Amy's room. While running I heard Amy giggling in her room. I walked in on Amy and Ricky. They were in bed together and Amy was naked and Ricky was shirtless. 

"What is going on here!!!!" I yelled. I was so angry, they were having sex. 'I'm not feeling well'! I can't believe I bought that bullshit! My face was blazing red and I was hot-headed. 

"BEN! I am going to kill you!" Amy screamed at me. 

"Why are you mad at me, Amy? You cheated!" 

"Because you tried to cheat. I'm sorry." Amy said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it when it comes to cheating." 

"Who are you to say that? You tried to cheat too. And I wasn't saying sorry for that. I was saying sorry for this." She pulled off the covers and revealed that she wasn't naked and Ricky wasn't shirtless. That's when I wished I killed myself.

A camera crew walked in and Amy and Ricky yelled, "You've just been CHEATED!" 

I knew what was going on. They set up something with a popular TV show called "CHEATERZ!". It's a show where you can get back at the person who cheated on you. I was mad, really mad.

"What do you have to say to Ben?" the host asked Amy and Ricky.

"Well, Ricky came over here and told me that Ben tried to cheat on me so I called you guys and we set everything up. I sent Ben a fake text saying that I was marrying Ricky so that he would come over here…" Ricky cut her off. 

"Then, we got under the covers so that it would look like we were naked and having sex and then, you should've seen your reaction, Ben. You looked like a little school girl who caught someone copying off her test." Everyone laughed. 

"Why did Ben deserve to be CHEATED?" the host asked them. 

"Because Ben betrayed me and called my friend Adrian for sex. Adrian refused and then called Ricky, who told me. See what a phone call can do to you, Ben?" Amy was smiling. 

"So who are you marrying then?" I asked her. 

"I still haven't decided yet. Now that I've gotten back at you, I forgive you. I've humiliated you enough. I don't know, but I'm kind of leaning to Ricky." I nodded. 

The camera crew left and only me, Amy, and Ricky were left. 

"I'm really sorry for cheating, Amy. I was depressed about the baby. I wanted your second to be mine." 

"It's ok. You guys better go. By the way, the CHEATERZ episode is going to be on next Monday." We said goodbye and they left. What a great day. I got back at Ben and got closer to Ricky. I felt comfortable around Ricky now. I used to always be nervous around him. I don't know yet, but I think Ricky could really be the one. He could be the one…

**So was that an awesome tenth chapter or wasn't it? I thought it was amazing. I thought it was my best chapter. He could be the one, huh? Sounds like Amy's starting to like the feeling of always having Ricky around by her side. Amy forgave Ben and apologized for her prank. Is Amy being too forgiving? Why did she apologize? Don't you think Ben has a way of making HER feel guilty? Revew, review, review!**

**-Payson**


	11. Where's Ricky? Part 1

**Hello readers. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm really, really busy right now. It is REALLY, short because this is going to be a two part chapter. I can't think if much more ideas so this and the next chapter is going to be the one where we find out who Amy is marrying. Thanks and keep reviewing!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 11: WHERE'S RICKY? PART 1**

Ricky was pacing back and forth at the butcher shop, holding a steak knife in one hand and a bag of raw meat in the other.

"Underwood, I don't pay you to pace, now put down the steak knife and tell me what's on your mind. Is it Amy? Ben? Adrian, maybe?" Bunny said sounding more considerate and sincere than usual. Was it pity? Or was she just actually like that on the inside?

"First of all, I'm over Adrian. I haven't been talking to her. It's about Mr. Boykewich. He offered me a job in New York and I think I'm going to accept it." Ricky choked out.

"Without talking to Amy? I don't think she'll feel comfortable moving to New York." Bunny was sounding more concerned.

"That's what's bugging me. She hasn't chosen me yet and I'm willing to stay if Amy decides to marry me, but by the way it looks right now, I don't think she'll choose for a while. If she doesn't choose soon, I'm going to accept the job offer." Ricky said.

"You've got yourself in a tight spot, huh. Get back to work. It'll take your mind off of it." Bunny walked away. So much for sincerity.

"Ricky!" Ben called. He rushed toward Ricky.

**RICKY'S POV**

Uh oh, it's Ben. He's probably really pissed on what we pulled on him.

"Ricky, I just wanted to tell you that I deserve the prank. I was so upset at Amy that I tried to cheat on her." Ben apologized.

"It's ok, Ben. Any other guy would've done the same. You could deal with it the first time, but when it happened again, you just couldn't handle it. I understand." I gave Ben a hug and Ben walked away.

"Wait! Ben, I need you to do me a favor." Ben nodded and I continued. "I'm taking a job your dad offered me in New York. I want you to tell Amy that I'm leaving. If I tell her, it'll be just too painful to see. I want you to tell her and then call me. I'll go over there to say goodbye to her and John. I just need you to tell her." I pleaded.

"You're just going to disappear like that?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but that's the only way I can do it." I can't believe myself. I proposed to Amy in Disneyland and then I just leave. She would sooner choose Ben anyway. Don't get me wrong, I still don't think he's right for her. I still don't think he treats her right, he doesn't even treat John right.

"Ricky, I don't think I can do that."

"Please, Ben, I'm begging. I don't usually beg, do I?" I stared at him. He looked sympathetic.

He nodded.

"So you're just going to leave Amy and me. You're willing to sacrifice everything and let me and Amy get married."

"I'm willing to. But only on these conditions." I stepped closer to Ben and looked him straight in the eye. I continued. "I want you to take care of Amy and John. I want you to treat her right and treat John right. Treat them well and make them feel important. And Don't you dare speak to Adrian again. If I hear that you did, I will track you down Benjamin Boykewich. I swear if I hear that anything happened, I will find you and I will hurt you." I said firmly and set him straight.

"Ok." Ben choked out. I could tell he was scared. He was scared of me.

He won't have to deal with me anymore. I'm going to New York. I love Amy, but I'm making this choice for her. I can't give her what Ben can. I can give her my love, and I know Ben can't give her that, but she'll have a more glamorous and fulfilling life with Ben. I'm doing the right thing. I know I am doing the right thing.

________________________________________________________________________

**I'm sorry that it's so short. Remember, next chapter is when we find out who Amy is marrying. This is the other thing:**

**I WANT 35 REVIEWS UNTIL I CONTINUE!!!!!!!! **

**-Payson**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Next Chapters…**_

_**Chapter 12: Where's Ricky? Part 2**_

_**Chapter 13: Lucky 13**_

_**Chapter 14: A Big Wedding Surprise**_

_**Chapter 15: An Unforgettable Grant High Reunion**_


	12. Where's Ricky? Part 2

**I was just sooo excited, I couldn't wait for 35 reviews. Here's the last chapter, of the decision anyway. I'm having a few more chapters for some other things. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for supporting this story and giving me ideas. This has come a long way. When I was beginning it, I didn't imagine it'd get over 100 reviews!!! Thanks again. I owe it to all of my wonderful readers.**

**CHAPTER 12: WHERE'S RICKY? PART 2**

**AMY'S POV**

**________________________________________________________________________**

God, Ricky, pick up your phone. John wants you. I was so frustrated. I dialed his number over and over again and his voicemail message just kept answering. I dialed Ben's number.

"Hello?" Ben answered.

"Hey, Ben. Do you have any idea why Ricky won't pick up his phone. Has he talked to you lately?"

"Um… no, I haven't." I could hear his voice getting higher. He's lying. His voice gets high when he lies.

"Ok. Whatever you say. But whatever you're hiding from me, I will find out." I hung up.

______________________________________________________________________

**RICKY'S POV**

I feel so guilty. I love Amy so much. I can't leave her now. Not when she's pregnant with MY baby. Again. I'm still not used to saying that. But she's got Ben. She doesn't need me. John won't grow up without a dad, although he'll grow up without a good dad. No matter how spoiled, obnoxious and bratty Ben is, he loves her and she loves him. She may not be IN love with him, but that's enough, I guess.

I have to stop feeling sorry for myself. That's what's wrong with me. When Ben calls, I'll go say goodbye to Amy and John and be on my way. I may be living with guilt for the rest of my life, but at least I know Amy will be ok. This is the right thing. I'll pay child support every week with the money I earn from my new job and Amy and Ben will live a

happy life with each other.

I buried my head in my pillow. If it is the right thing to do, why doesn't it feel right? Right then, my phone rang. I glanced at the caller id… Ben. He told Amy.

________________________________________________________________________

**AMY'S POV**

The doorbell rang just then. I hope it's Ricky. John wants too see him so much. To be honest, I wanted to see him too. We haven't talked in awhile and I wanted to talk to him about something. I ran to the door.

"Oh, hi Ben." I said. Ben looked really guilty. I hope nothing's wrong.

"Amy, you know how you said on the phone that I was hiding something?" I eyed him closely.

"Yes."

"I don't know how to say this, but…" I interrupted him.

"I don't want to know, Ben. I appreciate you trying to be honest, but I really just don't want to know right now."

"I understand. I should, uh, go." Ben replied.

"You don't have to. Can you go up and watch John while I try to get hold of Ricky?" I asked him.

"Speaking of Ricky…"

"I don't want to know." I said.

________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later…

Ben left and I still couldn't get Ricky on the phone. Maybe he just bailed or maybe he was working.

It was about midnight. John was fast asleep by now. I don't see why I can't just go to sleep and try again tomorrow. I took a shower and got into my nightgown. The doorbell rang and I rushed again downstairs.

I looked through the peephole. It was Ricky.

"Hi, Ricky. Why aren't you answering your phone?" Ricky looked like he was about to cry. "Come on in. Sit down."

"I didn't answer because I wanted to do this in person." I closed the door. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Do what?" I was getting nervous and I was trying to hide it.

________________________________________________________________________

**RICKY'S POV**

I can't do this. Telling her was too much, but I didn't expect goodbye to be this hard.

"Did Ben tell you?"

"No, but I think he tried to. He came over earlier and was trying to tell me something, but I wouldn't let him. What was he trying to tell me, Ricky?" Amy's face started to look scared. No, more like a mixture of scared, nervous and angry.

"Maybe I should go." I stood up and Amy stopped me.

"I'm sorry if I'm being demanding, but I can't let you leave until you tell me. Ricky, what's going on? I'm getting really scared. Please." Amy was tearing up. Why did Ben call and tell me that he told her if he didn't?

"Ok, Amy. Here it goes. One day Mr. Boykewich heard about our situation. The double proposal, not the pregnancy. This was before that."

"Go on."

"Mr. Boykewich told me that he was proud of how I've become such a great parent and how well I've been doing at my job. Well, he promoted me." I made it sound like such a good thing. Promoted probably was not the right word, I'm sure Amy will be asking about it.

"What's the problem then?" Amy eyed me in curiosity.

"Well, promotion, probably is not the correct word. More like, transferring me. He's giving me a much better job, managing a string of butcher shops near…"

"Near?"

"Near… New York." I was ready for whatever anger she'd throw at me.

"Are you taking the job?" I was ready for yelling, but she started off with a question. I was glad.

"Yes." That did it.

"You're taking the job? And leaving me? I mean… me and John? And the new baby?" She wrapped her arms around her bulging stomach. I didn't notice it when I came in.

"I'm so, so sorry Amy. But this is the best thing for you and John and the new baby. Ben is the best thing for you. I can't give you what Ben can."

"Are you kidding me? I love you." Amy was in tears. She buried her face in my shoulder.

"Don't you understand, Amy? This doesn't just have to do with love."

"It has everything to do with love, Ricky. And I love you and John loves you and the new baby will love you. And you love me."

"You love Ben too. And you just have to choose between me and Ben, right here, right now. Who do you love, Amy? You can't be in love with two people." I love Amy and this is too painful for me. There was a long pause.

"Didn't think so." I stood up.

"But Ricky, wait! Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, Amy! I love you more than anything else in the entire world." We were yelling and I swear I heard John wake up.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Ok, Amy fine. I don't love you." I lied. I do love Amy. I can't believe I just said that. I must've broke her heart. Then, I realized it sounded like she was going to choose me. I have my mind set. I don't know what I'm going to do if she does choose me.

"You don't love me." We were settling down now.

"Sorry, Amy. I didn't mean that. I was just trying to make it less painful, but it didn't work."

"Ok."

"I think I should go…" Amy interrupted me. I was already at the door.

"Ricky, don't go!" She shrieked.

"Why shouldn't I?" I snapped at her. This fight was the worst fight we've ever had. I'll never forgive myself if I hurt her.

"Because, Ricky, I love you and I want to… I want to marry you. You're the one, Ricky. I choose you."

She ran into my arms and kissed me.

"That's all I needed to hear, Amy. That's all I needed to stay. I love you. Amy, I love you. I love you so much. Thanks for choosing me."

I picked her up and we lied down on the couch. I pulled out the ring from my shirt pocket. I was going to return it, but now, I have something else to do with it.

"Amy Nichole Juergens, will you marry me?" I pulled out the ring.

"It may not be 15 karats, but this ring means 50 times more to me than Ben's. And yes, Ricky Underwood, I will gladly marry you." We kissed and I lied down next to her on the couch, laid the blanket over us and we drifted off to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

**AMY'S POV**

In my dream…

I sat outside in my blue convertible and stared at our house. It was a two story brick house. Through the windows, I saw two children laughing and playing inside the house. I did ok. I should've chosen Ricky when he proposed. I looked down. My stomach was huge. Twins. I was wrong. I didn't just do ok. I did amazingly. This was the best life for me. I don't need glamour like designer clothes and a huge mansion. I'm fine with a two story house, clothes from the flea market, and a great husband and two beautiful children and two more on the way.

"Honey, aren't you coming inside? It's game night!" I heard cheers from inside the house. Yup, the perfect life.

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up.

"You know you talk in your sleep." Ricky was awake with two cups of coffee waiting for me.

"You were dreaming about me weren't you?" He smirked.

"Sort of. We're going to have the perfect life together."

When I said the word, 'together' I felt amazing, it felt good, no, it felt right.

________________________________________________________________________

**It was a bit obvious she would choose Ricky. Sorry, but I am a hardcore, Amy/Ricky fan, so it's tough to hide it. Thanks all of my readers for supporting me and giving me ideas. This story has been great and I'm happy to say it's not over yet. There's three more chapters on the way! -Payson**


	13. Lucky 13

**Hey, readers!!!!!!!! This is the wedding chapter! After this, two more on the way!!! I love this chapter. It's so sweet. **

**CHAPTER 13: LUCKY 13**

June 13. 7:00 A.M. The day of Ricky and Amy's wedding. Saturday, June 13. Lucky 13. Today was the day that would change their lives. The room was white with gold accents. The bridesmaids wore gold. The room was filled with roses and lilies at each corner and two conveniently placed tissue boxes beside every row.

**ANNE'S POV**

Amy looked beautiful. I had to admit, I was kind of disappointed that she chose Ricky. It might've just been about his money and I know I'm being kind of shallow for thinking this. Ben's also always been there, but this conclusion can only be supported by the time I've spent with Ben, which isn't a lot. I don't know what goes on with him and Amy when I'm not around. Just like I don't know why she chose Ricky.

"Hi, Anne." Ricky just turned up beside me which made me jump.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, it's fine. Just a minor heart attack." We both laughed.

"I just wanted to ask for your blessing. I'm extremely nervous and I just need your blessing to motivate me." He looked serious, he sounded serious, he sounded responsible and trustworthy.

"You have my blessing, Ricky. Now don't be nervous. You and Amy ARE committed to each other, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I love Amy and I want to make sure you know that. I won't be like Ben."

"Wait, what did Ben do? If I'm not mistaken he's been with her all this time. You've only just come around. You and Amy never even dated."

"Not to be rude, Mrs. Juergens, but you are mistaken. Ben cheated on Amy with Adrian even months before he proposed and when Amy told Ben she was pregnant with my baby, he went berserk and tried to seduce Adrian again."

"Wait, Amy's PREGNANT? Is that why you're getting married?" I half-whispered when I said pregnant.

"Was that a secret? And no, I love Amy. I'm not marrying her because she's pregnant, I'm marrying her AND she's pregnant."

"Ricky, you better hope to God that's not your baby. And if it is, you better hope to God that you have life insurance."

"Well…" Ricky looked guilty.

This 13th of June wasn't exactly the luckiest 13 ever. Probably the other side of the number 13, the side everyone's afraid of. I can't believe Amy's pregnant again. I marched toward the room Amy was in.

"AMY!"

"Yes, mom, what's wrong?"

"Are you…" I said pointing to her stomach.

"Mom, I can explain!" Ashley and Grace and Adrian piled out of the room.

"Then, explain. How did this happen again, Amy?"

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later…

**RICKY'S POV**

The double doors opened and the bridesmaids piled in. I forgave Ben for everything he's put me and Amy through. I still pitied him from the moment Amy told him she was choosing me. He took it well, but on the inside, I'm not so sure.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ben, I'm choosing Ricky." I tried hard not to smile. I felt sympathy for Ben, I didn't think I'd feel the slightest pity when she told him, but maybe I'm becoming a better person, an engaged and almost married person. _

"_Figures, you're holding his hand and wearing a tiny little hunk of glass on your finger."_

"_Are you mad?" Amy asked Ben. _

"_Nope, it's just fine. I treated you badly, he treated you right, I've never had sex with you, you're having his baby, again, it's simple." I could tell he was lying. He looked heartbroken. _

"_Ben. I love you. But I love Ricky more. Please do not be upset." _

"_I'm not upset." _

"_If it helps, or if it's any consolation, I want you to be my best man." _

"_Sure." _

"_I think we should go." Amy and me walked out, my hands on Amy's shoulders._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I watched the bridesmaids walk. I bet none of them were as beautiful as Amy. Ashley walked with Mark, her new fiancé, yup they're getting married. Though Ashley doesn't like weddings, so they're going to elope, with her dad and Mark's mom and Amy and me and Griffin as their witnesses.

Then walked Grace and Jack. I remember all the time spent chasing after Grace. I still think she could've done better. I wish she hadn't had sex because when you have sex you just keep wanting more. And I don't think even her dad's death caused Grace to stop having sex. I realized as she was walking, she gained a lot of weight. She looks pregnant. She did cave. I'm so glad I didn't cave into Adrian when she broke up with me in high school. Speaking of Adrian….

Adrian walked alone. She had no one to love. I do believe Ben is the one for her, but I've got to make him believe it. I had to admit, Adrian looked pretty stunning in a conservative dress, she changed her ways, she really did. I looked at Ben and he looked at her like he was looking at an angel sent from heaven. I tried to wipe my thoughts away from Adrian without any success, but when the double doors opened Adrian was instantly gone from my mind.

Amy walked through the doors, in a strapless white dress with a gold sash that flowed from the waist down, she looked gorgeous. She walked arm in arm with her dad, who looked like the proudest man on earth. Her dad had forgiven me, and I knew it. I realized right then, that besides Ashley, I've dated every one of Amy's friends, Grace and Adrian, and that the common point of interest in every love triangle I've ever been in was Amy. Amy is the one I should be with. Before I knew it, Amy was standing right next to me.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Richard Underwood and Amy Nicole Juergens." Reverend Stone recited.

The wedding passed by quickly and during it, I shot glances at Ben who was staring at Adrian the entire ceremony.

Before I knew it, we finished reading our vows.

"Do you, Richard Underwood, take Amy Nicole Juergens as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for richer and for poor, as long as you both shall live."

"I do." I said with confidence.

"Do you Amy Nicole Juergens, take Richard Underwood as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, as long as you both shall live."

"I do." She exerted even more confidence in her decision than I did.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I pulled her in for the best kiss of her life. Better than any other kiss. Our first kiss as husband and wife.

We pulled away.

We walked back down the aisle together followed by everyone else, into the limousine, onward to our reception. A reception with a bigger surprise than I'd ever expected.

**Wooo hooo!!! Amy and Ricky are now husband and wife. Just a few more chapters. Plus, review and tell me what you think the surprise is. Actually there are two surprises that come up in the reception. I'll give you a hint. One is about Grace. Hope you loved this chapter. **

**-Payson **


	14. A Big Wedding Surprise

**Here it is! THE BIG WEDDING SURPRISE! Enjoy, I surely did, while I was writing this chapter. This, in my opinion, is my best chapter. I know I've said this a hundred times, but this time it is sooo true!**

**CHAPTER 14: A BIG WEDDING SURPRISE**

**BEN'S POV**

The reception was a blast. People were dancing and having the time of their lives. Better than Grace and Jack's wedding. When it was time for the wedded couple's first dance, I felt the slightest bit of jealousy, remembering that it could've been me, but I blew it. Everything happens for a reason. It wasn't meant to be. I would've loved to be in a tux dancing with the girl of my dreams in the middle of the dance floor, everyone staring in envy, just like I am right now.

Then I realized I didn't say 'Amy', I said 'girl of my dreams'. Maybe the reason it wasn't meant to be is because I never really loved Amy, I loved the idea of being in love. Maybe I didn't want to marry Amy, I just wanted to get married, period. It all makes sense now. But who is my dream girl? At that moment, I shot a random look at a part of the room and there was Adrian. Pure coincidence or fate? I don't know, but it's worth a shot. I watched everybody pile onto the dance floor as they changed to the song to a fast one. I sprinted through a crowd of people to get next to Adrian. I must've looked like a real freak because I maneuvered through a hundred people and just stood next to her and didn't talk for twenty minutes.

"So, you ran through a crowd of drunk wedding-goers just to stand next to me in silence for twenty two minutes?" Adrian asked me sarcastically.

"Twenty-three."

"What?" She looked surprised.

"My watch says twenty three minutes."

"Okay then." She laughed. She had the cutest laugh in the world. She looked so much better covered and with less makeup. It was hard to believe I used to think of her as just a little temporary fling that would end once Amy was completely sure of me. About five more minutes of dead silence between us passed before I finally built up the courage to speak.

"Um, ya wanna dance?" I asked. I sounded like a smitten, love-sick puppy when I said it, but she didn't care.

"Yup." She said surely, not much enthusiasm, but I think Amy thinks that Adrian likes me. She might be nervous, I know I am.

I led her out onto the dance floor and held her hand. Just as we got onto the dance floor with everybody, the song changed into a slow song. I held her shoulder and people left the dance floor, leaving only me and Adrian, Amy and Ricky, Grace and Jack, Ashley and Mark, Anne and George, and Madison and Jason. I saw Amy tap Ricky's shoulder and point at us, I waved a thumbs up to them and they cracked up. Now that I've got someone else and the wave of jealousy is gone, they're actually look great together.

"This is nice." Adrian said.

"Look, I'm really sorry I used you. I just realized when I saw Amy and Ricky at their first dance that I never really loved Amy. I loved the idea of loving someone. I don't want to marry Amy. I just love the feeling of marrying someone I love, and that person is you." I poured my heart and soul to her.

"I've never heard you say anything like that. But it still hurts."

"What hurts?"

"It hurts me that I'm a slut…" I interrupted her.

"You're not a slut."

"I am a slut. I am just a sex toy to the people I have been in love with. You, Ricky. And both of you have been in love with Amy. I am Amy's best friend now, but I've always been secretly jealous of her. She gets to choose which guy she gets and I'm stuck with no one."

"Well, you have one thing that Amy doesn't have."

She raised an eyebrow and stared skeptically at me.

"You have me." I looked her into her eyes. She leaned in and gave me a kiss. It felt great. It felt right.

"I, uh, I have to talk to you, after Grace's speech." She said nervously. She was breathing heavily. What does that mean?

**AMY'S POV**

Grace was getting ready to give her speech about me and Ricky.

She cleared her throat. "What I have to say about Amy and Ricky will blow your minds. They've been through so much." She flashed a smile to John who smiled back. "High school, raising a child, relationships, and so much more, including a double proposal. But there were also good times. For example, Ricky's oh-so romantic proposal on the balcony of Cinderella's castle at Disneyland." The crowd simultaneously said 'aww'. "And with that I would like to announce something that Ricky told me to add on. Something they have been keeping quiet."

"Oh no." I said.

"Like the surprise?" My stomach rolled into a tight knot.

"Amy Juergens, our beautiful bride is..." Grace collapsed onto the ground, the microphone crashing and making a loud noise.

"Grace!" Jack shouted. We all piled in to help her.

"Aaahh!!" She shrieked.

"What's wrong, Grace?"

"The baby is coming… RIGHT NOW!" Grace yelled.

"Grace! Grace, don't worry, we have time to get to the hospital. Your contractions aren't even close enough together to get an epidural."

"Everybody! Get into your cars and drive to the hospital. We'll meet you there with Grace. Grace, can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She stood up and collapsed again.

Jack held her in his arms and picked her up. We all piled into dad's new van. I don't know why he bought it, maybe a whole mid-life crisis thing to go with the motorcycle, but it sure came in handy now. We laid Grace in the back while she held onto the seats. Not the brightest thing, but that was the only place where she could lay down.

We got to the hospital in the blink of an eye. We grabbed a wheelchair from out front and Grace stepped in it. By this time, the contractions were pretty close. They admitted her in and we demanded she get an epidural. They gave her the shot and she was pretty much out of it for awhile. Me, Ricky, and Jack sat in her room.

"We should probably wait outside." Ricky suggested. We walked out of the room and sat in one of the chairs. I remember this place from over six years ago. Not necessarily bad memories. If it didn't happen, I wouldn't be sitting here in a wedding dress.

"We're probably going to go through this again in a few months. Might as well jog the memory." He smiled. "Is the baby kicking? Is that why you're uncomfortable?"

"No. Ricky, I'm not pregnant."

"You're not? Oh sweet God, thank you!" That answer shocked me.

"You're not mad that I lied to you?"

"Not as much as I am glad we're not having a baby. Come on, I just married you, I don't want to share you with ANOTHER person. At least not yet. Why'd you say you were anyway?"

"Actually, after we had sex in Disneyland, I took a test because I was late and it was negative. Then, I got the idea of telling you I was pregnant to see who would react better. I already chose you in my mind after you told me Ben called Adrian. THAT'S why I freaked out when Grace was about to tell everyone I was pregnant."

"That makes sense. Pretty brilliant."

12 hours later…

Me and Ricky went to a hotel after about two hours. The doctor said it would be a while longer and Jack told us to go home and enjoy whatever's left of our steamy wedding night.

We woke up at about 9:30 AM and rushed to the hospital. As soon as we were inside the double doors, Jack sprinted up to

us and yelled, "Good news! I had twins and they're girls!"

"I had them, Jack!" Grace walked up from behind.

"Sorry, got carried away."

"Wait… did you say TWINS?!" I shrieked.

"Yup, twin girls. Anna Grace Pappas, 6.7 pounds, Caytlin Rebecca Pappas, 7.3 pounds. Anna Grace was born first. Then Caytlin."

"When can you take them home?" Ricky asked.

Grace pulled out two baby carriages.

"Right now."

"Hey Caytlin! Anna Grace!" The babies cooed and we laughed.

"We should probably get home. See you later Amy! Have a great time on your honeymoon." Grace and Jack walked out of the hospital with their beautiful babies in tow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BEN'S POV**

"I love you, Adrian."

"Is love enough?"Adrian answered.

"I'll never leave you. I won't be another Ricky or... or Antonio."

"Please don't talk about him." Adrian was scooting away from me. "I love you, Ben, but you won't love me."

"I love you more than anything. I love you more than I love Amy. I love you more than Ricky loves Amy. I love you more than I love my dad even."

"Let me finish. You won't love me when you hear what I have to say." She gulped and she held my hand. "I wasn't going to tell you this. I'm eating for two now. I'm preg- pregnant."

"Is it, uh, mine?" She looked at me in a funny way. "Ugh. How come no baby is ever mine!?!"

"Relax. I'm not far along enough for it to be anyone else's. It's yours, Ben, it's your baby. You're getting a daughter."

"A daughter? What are we gonna name her?"

"I want a spanish name. Like Leticia, nicknamed Leti. It was my great grandmother's name, on my father's side. Leticia Enriquez. Leti Boykewich."

"I like that name. It's unique. We'll think more about it later." I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face into my shoulder.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AMY'S POV**

Me and Ricky walked to his apartment and cuddled on his bed.

"Ricky. Do ya think Adrian's pregnant?" He sat up and looked me in the eye.

"What makes you think that?"

"She was dancing with Ben. I heard her say to Ben that she needed to 'talk to him in private'. And she looks like she gained weight and she's not wearing anything too tight against her."

"Nice theory."

"I'll call her." Ricky said.

He dialed her number and I heard an 'uh huh' and 'sure' and 'great!' while I was eavesdropping.

"It's Ben's kid. She wants to name her Leticia after her great grandmother."

"Aww. You think we could have a kid?"

"We have a kid."

"He's not a kid. He's our little man. He was smart enough to know that Ben wasn't my guy. And smart enough to know that you were."I looked at my watch. It read 12:35.

"We should go, Ricky. We're all packed. Miami's waiting." I batted my eyelashes.

"Ok, but there's one thing we forgot to do." He picked up our bags and carried them to the car. Then he picked me up and kissed me and carried me over the threshold.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That's the end of the normal story. After this, one more chapter and it's a reunion chapter. Aww. Grace had her baby and Adrian's pregnant and Amy's not pregnant. Anna Grace Pappas, Caytlin Rebecca Pappas, Leticia "Leti" Boykewich. The name Leti is funny because the girl who plays Adrian in the show is Francia Raisa who played the character "Leti" in Bring it On: All or Nothing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**-Payson  
**


End file.
